8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sardapedia
Welcome to The wiki about 8-Bit Theater and other works by Brian Clevinger, Scott Wegener, Matt Speroni, and Zack Finfrock that Being wizards who did it for and since July 23 , 2008. Follow the Sardapedia on Twitter to know right when a new Clevinger comic appears! Featured Article In "Warbot_14: The All-Nighter" X-017 tries to aide a coworker in need; however, it goes horribly wrong as it always does. Mr. James works in Weyland Accounting, and he is desperately attempting to put a paper together. A coworker is exasperated when he hears that it is due the following day, and tells James to quickly put something together. He tries for the rest of the day to put something together, and by late night he falls asleep. However, when the next day arrives, his paper is no where to be found, and he is called by Mr. Ferguson to the office. He desperately looks around for it, but the secretary informs him that it had been handed in. However, once he reached Ferguson's office, the boss shows James the report: a crumple mess of unreadable papers. Ferguson promptly fires him, and soon James leaves the office. A newspaper then reports of the grisly triple-murder suicide occurring at the James' house. Warbot reads this newspaper, and it is revealed that he moved the papers. When he tried to pick up the papers, they became severely crumpled and unreadable (More). Contents ( ) ;8-Bit Theater *Characters *Locations *Items *Images *Animations ;Warbot in Accounting *X-017 *Images ;How I Killed Your Master *Comic Scripts *Images ;Atomic Robo *Characters *Volumes *Images ;The Dreadful *Comic Scripts *Images ;Emerson Wild: Monster Hunter ;Fallout: Nuka Break ;Nuklear Age Wanna help out? To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Check the Community Portal on the side for things to do! * Check out the Manual of Style before editing. * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Random Quote of the Moment What's new on Sardapedia Updates from Nuklear Power http://www.nuklearpower.com/feed|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=5 Comic Scripts List *List of 8-Bit Theater Comic Scripts *List of Atomic Robo Comic Scripts *List of Warbot in Accounting Comic Scripts *List of How I Killed Your Master Comic Scripts Forums *A little intellectual conversation **Discuss Sardapedia and how to improve it. *A Friend in Need **Ask for help from other members of the community. *Predictions **Think you're psychic? Try to predict what happens next in 8-Bit Theater. Links Nuklear Power http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/8bittheater/images//2/21/Blackmage1.png Home of 8-Bit Theater! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/b/bf/Wiki_wide.png ''Final Fantasy'' Wiki Has more Final Fantasy information than Cid could research! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/lookingforgroup/images/b/bf/Wiki_wide.png ''Looking For Group'' Wiki Come and nominate a motto for the wiki! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Sardapedia